Inferna Trees
Inferna trees are a species of poisonous flora that grow in Freneskae. They were known for producing some of the best ironwood in Freneskae, which was used to build various parts for weapons and armour. They are now almost completely extinct in Freneskae, and almost no seeds exist on Gielinor. Habitat Inferna trees were rare in the wild on Freneskae because of their high demand. An estimated 13% of Inferna trees resided in the deadly jungles of Freneskae right before the Mahjarrat population abandoned the realm. The other 87% were located in private gardens and farms. The ideal conditions for growing Inferna trees are very hot, mildly humid or dry temperatures and rocky ground. They were often found growing in the small rock jungles of Freneskae, often near water. A freshly planted Inferna seed will usually take about 500 years to reach its full growth, but most were cut down after aging for 250 years, for the sake of quick production. The only climate suitable for growing Inferna trees in Gielinor would be in select areas of the Kharidian Desert. There are no known Inferna seeds in Gielinor. Uses and Characteristics Inferna wood's reputation as a reliable ironwood in Freneskae is not a false one. The wood from an Inferna tree can be cut and chiseled, typically with a tool stronger than adamant metal, to make pieces of armour, staves, and arrow shafts; the wood itself was not used for much other than armour and weapons because of its value. The tough, chewy bark of an Inferna tree was often "juiced" and used as a poison. The product from the bark was a thick, black, acidic liquid that smelled like gun powder. It could kill a typical Mahjarrat in under 15 minutes if a decent amount of it made it into the blood stream, although it was not the favored poison because of its viscosity and smell. The spikes from an Inferna tree were sometimes pulled from the bark and mounted on pouldrons, as decoration. Appearance An Inferna tree's bark is dark green in color, and very tough. The bark is covered in rock-like spikes that are light brown or white in color. The juice inside the bark is a black liquid that smells smiliar to gun powder. Inferna wood's color is dependant on its age, and how close to the center of the tree it is. A young Inferna tree's wood is typically brown in color, and slowly turns a yellowish color as the wood gets closer to the tree's center. Around full maturity, the wood is a light grey -almost white- color, and becomes a washed out yellow as it nears the center of the tree. This doesn't mean that the wood could not be stained a different color, though; in fact, it normally was. On average, mature Inferna trees are around 37 feet tall, and will blossom black flowers in the fall. For most of the year, they simply have green leaves. Category:Custom Content Category:Mahjarrat Category:Flora